Archfiend Pam
Archfiend Pam, or Mao Pam in the fan translation, is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. From the Magical Kingdom, Archfiend Pam was formerly head of the Department of Diplomacy and is the founder of Archfiend Cram School. She is considered the strongest Magical Girl in the current generation. She was the host and commentator during the 36th Hell Survival Games. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Archfiend Pam has short gray hair in a pixie cut with black and red tips. Her bangs are described by Pythie Frederica to have a cowlick. She has two black devil horns on the top of her head. Her eyes are a gradient red to black, and her pupils are black slits. Her nails are painted red. She wears a frilled black and white collar with a long red ribbon attached, which gives way to her thin top, which is in the shape of claws. The nails are long and white with red tips. She also wears these as bottoms. On her arms are black fingerless gloves with white frilled trim at the tops. The end of her gloves is shaped like wings and lined with fur. She wears white lace accessories with red ribbons around her ankles. Her black tail is long and thin. In the end, it is pointed and lined with fur, topped off with a thin red ribbon. On her back are her four black wings. Personality Archfiend Pam is an extremely powerful and experienced Magical Girl. She is respected by her students and the other divisions as well. She can easily control all 4 wings and can dodge most of her student's attacks. While Archfiend Pam is a great fighter, she isn't so great with technology. For example, she had trouble using a computer or turning off her phone. Archfiend Pam is also very respectful, as after destroying a park bench during a fight with one of her students, Archfiend Pam bowed respectfully to the old man who was sitting on the bench and promised to repair it. She is typically a kind person, though she won't hesitate to fight if challenged. Magic Uses her four large black wings to fight. She can freely manipulate the four wings, change their size, shape, and characteristics, change the component, apply sensory organs, reproduce, and all the other stuff. If the wings, for some reason, disappear or get destroyed, they can still return to 4 sheets. However, she can have only up to 4 sheets of wings. If they leave the body, the wings can act autonomously, but they can only perform simple instructions. Special Move(s) Relationships Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry Archfiend Pam was Cranberry's mentor. Cranberry graduated after she managed to successfully get a hit on Archfiend Pam. She also gave her the title of "Musician Of The Forest." Mana Archfiend Pam and Mana were teammates. Hana Gekokujou Archfiend Pam and Hana were teammates. 7753 Archfiend Pam and 7753 were teammates. Ripple Archfiend Pam and Archfiend Pam were teammates. Ripple gets a grandmother vibes from her. Postarie Archfiend Pam saw two girls in their school uniform making some strange movement near an apartment and claims that they stood out from the rest of the civilians and decided to approached them. Realizing that they were Magical Girls. She scolded them and starts lecturing about how dangerous it is to detransformed in the middle of a battlefield and told them how fast a Magical Girl could kill a human before one could even reach out to their phone to transform. She then told them about how they were deceived by Toko and offered them protection in return for their cooperation which the two obliged. She tends to pull their cheeks. She later changes her wings to a coat and asked them to wear it to be unnoticeable. Rain Pow Same with Postarie. However, Archfiend Pam tends to slap Rain Pow when she talks back or when Archfiend Pam was pissed. When Archfiend Pam offered her coat to her, she was hesitant to wear it, to which Archfiend Pam pulled her cheeks. After she wore it, Archfiend Pam heard Rain Pow whispered to Postarie about how weird she was, to which Rain Pow's cheeks getting pulled by again. Archfiend Pam was later backstabbed by Rain Pow. Marika Fukuroi Archfiend Pam was Marika Fukuroi's mentor. Lady Proud Pammy Pammy is one of Archfiend Pam's wings. Death Prayer Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Biggest Breast After Transformation, Archfiend Pam ranked #3. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Archfiend Pam ranked #25, along with Magical Daisy. *In Fanbook 1, Archfiend Pam has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Vocabulary: 5/5 *As the strongest Magical Girl in the current generation, Archfiend Pam has the most special moves in the series, beating out even Marika Fukuroi who has around 13 special moves. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 3